Curse
by Klicks
Summary: Skyfire is surprised when Starscream, an infamous Seeker scientist, asks for his assistance in his 'Project', with one additional rule: no questions. Unfortunately, subtlety has never been Starscream's strong suit, and when Skywarp and Thundercracker come into play, a dark and sinister secret is about to be revealed...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **OK! Finally! I can post something now! It's a bit of an awkward start and I did re-write it a couple of times, but I think this is OK. I hope. I'm sorry if Starscream's character is a little OOC... -_- I don't think I quite got the hang of his G1 personality yet... Hopefully it will settle into a slightly more, uh, stable state later on...

Sincere thanks to **Starfire201** for beta-ing this! :) And for dealing with me. *sigh*

**Disclaimer:** Transformers is not mine. Otherwise this would be canon and the whole franchise will center around Starscream. :D Whoo!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Invitation**

**Vos, Cybertron War Academy**

_::Psst! Psst! Hey! TC! TC! Guess what?:: _

Thundercracker glanced up from the data**-**pad he was reading, both startled and annoyed to hear from the one mech he definitely did not want to be associated with. From the other end of the classroom, his brother Skywarp was staring at him expectantly, a huge grin plastered upon his face plates that didn't even give the slightest impression that he was sitting in detention.

Stupid idiot. Didn't he know they'd have to stay in school for even longer if the teacher detected their comm-link frequency?!

Shooting the purple Seeker an irritated glare, Thundercracker turned determinedly back towards his data**-**pad, gritting his teeth. He had already made it through most of the cycle... Surely he could survive the last few klicks...

_::Psst! TC! TC! Hey! Please reply! PLEASE!:: _

Exasperated, the blue Seeker gave in and activated his communication channel, surveying the classroom swiftly just to make sure that the teacher wasn't looking. _::Go away.:: _He snapped bad-temperedly, and made to deactivate his comm.

_::No wait! TC! You'll never guess who-:: _

_::Just shut up, you moron! Do you WANT to stay here for another cycle reading about aerodynamics?!:: _Not to mention it was Skywarp's fault that they were both here in the first place.

There was a brief pause and a hurt look appeared upon Skywarp's face. _::Aw, don't be like that! Besides, I've got some brilliant news that'll make you forget about the dynamics stuff straight away!:: _

Somehow**,**Thundercracker got the distinct impression he wouldn't. Shooting the sharp optic-ed teacher a nervous glance, he hurriedly dipped his helm down as though he was still reading. _::Fine. But hurry up. They'll catch the signals any astrosecond now...:: _

He didn't even have to look up just to feel Skywarp's beaming grin._::C'mon! Guess!:: _

_::Skywarp, for Primus' sake-!:: _

_::OK, OK, fine, spoilsport. You're gonna love this; Screamer called!:: _

Thundercracker managed torestrain himself at the mention of their eldest brother, but it was clear by his rigid posture that he did not share the purple Seeker's enthusiasm. _::Really. Well send him my regards and tell him to slag off.:: _

_::Gee, don't be so harsh. I haven't heard from him for vorns! He said-:: _

_::I don't care what he said. In fact I think I like him better when he's NOT saying anything. You remember what he SAID about us, his BROTHERS__**, **__don't you?:: _

Apause before Skywarp replied, carefully skipping over Thundercracker's last remark._::Well, Screamer IS in Crystal City. You're not. And besides, he's more fun than you. No offense, 'C, but you're boring.:: _

Thundercracker didn't know whether to look incredulous or furious. _::'Fun'? In what twisted dimension is Starscream 'fun'? If anything__**,**__he's more trouble than he's worth. And really, 'C'? As if 'TC' wasn't bad enough.:: _

_::Pfft, 'TC's such a long word... But that's not important. Screamer said- ::_

Unfortunately, before Skywarp could utter another syllable, he was interrupted by a thunderous roar and the slap of a hand against a table. With a feeling of impending doom**,**both Seekers turned nervously to peer at their bristling teacher, automatically steeling themselves for what was to come.

What 'came' was this:

"Skywarp! Thundercracker! Deactivate your comm-links and hand themto me NOW. And as for your punishment... your detention is extended for another cycle!"

Thundercracker groaned in defeat and slumped down upon his desk, burying his face inhis hands. Whatever Starscream had said, he would have to find out a cycle later...

* * *

**Crystal City**

Skyfire sat uncomfortably upon his much too small seat, fingering the energon cube set upon the table and all too aware of a certain Seeker's searching gaze piercing straight through his chassis. He coughed nervously and glanced to one side, trying hard not to let his confusion show upon his face plates.

Starscream was a Seeker, a scientist, and his partner during planetary explorations. Skyfire did not have much contact with himoutside of their missions. The main topics of their conversation were either about work, or else simple, polite chatter which served no actual purpose at all. Except, of course, recently...

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here," Starscream stated, his optics glinting in an amused fashion as he regarded the shuttle before him.

Skyfire nodded cautiously. "Yes..." he admitted slowly, "I am rather... curious about the purpose of this sudden... meeting."

Starscream smirked and leaned back easily, sipping his energon cube. "Well...**,**"he drawled, setting the half-empty cube down upon the table. "I would like to request a favour from you."

Skyfire arched an optical ridge. "Go on," he said, curiosity piqued at what the Seeker could possibly want from him. Judging by the rumours and conversations the shuttle had overheard throughout the science facility, Starscream was a silent mech who kept to himself at all times, the last person to ask a 'favor' from another mech, let alone one he was barely acquainted with. That is, until now.

"But before I continue," Starscream raised a servo and gazed into Skyfire's cerulean optics, his own crimson ones flashing with a certain kind of glee of a mech toying with another. "I know perfectly well that I am in no position to ask for such a thing, since the..." He gestured vaguely**.**"... The, um... event."

"I did what I had to do," Skyfire smiled**.**"Please, think nothing of it."

The amusement slipped out of Starscream's expression and for a moment he became deadly serious. "You helped me," Starscream stated, in a tone which gave no room for argument**.**"One orn, whenever it is, I will repay you whatever you want."

Skyfire could barely hide his shock at how solemnly the Seeker was treating an event which really did not seem to be of any importance at all: "Really, Starscream, any mech would have done the same-"

"No." The icy glare that the Seeker fired his way was one that killed off all mirth in one astrosecond flat. "No one would have stayed with me." He glanced to one side. "Besides, I don't want to be in anyone's debt."

Now feeling rather guilty at his earlier reaction, Skyfire managed to regain his composure. "Of course..." he murmured, changing the subject quickly to disguise his awkwardness. "Now... what was it you wanted from me?"

Starscream did not reply immediately. Instead, he twirled his energon cubeabsent-mindedly in his servo, letting the silence drag on as he took another long swig. "... Nothing much," he answered eventually, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I simply require your expertise. You specialize in biology, don't you?"

"Yes... But not of Cybertronians," Skyfire added, for purely informative reasons. "Generally, I study other species upon various planets..."

"Yes, I know," a hint of irritation crept up into Starscream's tone**.**"But you DO understand Cybertronian biology, correct?"

Skyfire blinked slowly, a little taken aback by the bluntness of Starscream's question. "... Yes," he nodded, optics flickering uncertainly.

"Good. Then I will need your help."

Skyfire frowned. "But Starscream... Surely there are more experienced biologists than me... It's probably more advisable to-"

Starscream snorted. "Why should I trust them? Thereare no other mechsI can choose from." His crimson optics pierced directly into Skyfire's. "As you're probably aware, I'm not the most social of mechs."

"... Starscream..."

Starscream raised a servo before Skyfire could continue. "As I said," he stated calmly, "I need your help with my project. I've done some research, amongst various other things, but unfortunately, I don't have the, um... knowledge to continue..." There was an obvious air of frustration at this point**.**"And I have no intention of studying something I have no interest in..." He paused, gazing at the shuttle expectantly.

Skyfire let his processor wander over his little schedule for a moment. He didn't see any reason as to why he should refuse. Whilst the request had taken him aback, it did not seem unreasonable to aid another scientist intheirwork. Besides, it would help build up their relationship for any further space exploration in the foreseeable future. Whilst Skyfire was perfectly content to fly without needing to strike up a conversation, the awkward silences could sometimes be hard, even for him. "Of course," he decided eventually. "I shall be honoured to work with you."

Starscream simply gave a faint smile in a form of acknowledgement and his wings began to fan themselves slowly. "That's good to hear," he replied, and his posture relaxed upon his chair. "I knew I could trust you." There was a small hint of triumph within his tone, as though he had been having some sort of inner debate with himself and a part of him was currently gloating to the other side.

Skyfire smiled. "Thank you," he answered simply. Despite the wary, capricious exterior, there was some kind of charming innocence deep within the Seeker in front of him, and Skyfire found himself involuntarily curious about his partner. However, he took care not to show it, not wanting to appear intrusive, and instead asked as politely as he could: "What is the part of the project you require me to do?"

Starscream shrugged casually. "A little research, that's all." With a wave of his servo, he sub-spaced a data-pad and began flicking through the contents, his optics reflecting the words scrawled upon the screen. "On...them."

He pushed the data-pad forwards, and Skyfire picked it up curiously. Reflected upon the screen were two photos, one of which was showing a serious looking blue mech, his mouth set into a deep frown. The other depicted a small, lithe femme with soft pink and black colours running down her helm. Both were fliers, and there was a strange air about them which made Skyfire feel instinctively uneasy.

"His name is Codes," Starscream said simply, waving a servo over the mech**.**"And this, the femme, is Darkwing. They're both scientists."

Skyfire nodded, optics flickering down towards a small fact file just beneath the photos. "They're... deceased."

"Indeed, but their work will be useful to me, and unfortunately," here, Starscream gestured at the pitiful amountof data below the photos, "this is all the information I possess of them. And I need more."

"Of course," Skyfire murmured distractedly, scanning over Darkwing's file. "I will do my best."

"Thank you," Starscream said, quietly. "I just need enough information to begin an experiment, but please, don't take too long." He stared firmly into Skyfire's optics once more. "Will seven orns be enough?"

"Plenty," the shuttle smiled and slid the data-pad back across the table. "Where shall I find you?"

Starscream hesitated for a moment, frowning. "My lab**,**"he decided finally. "Top floor. A23. But I might not always be there." His optics sidled towardsthe window.

Skyfire nodded. "I understand," his own pair of ocean blue optics flashed. "I shall do my best to contribute."

The same flicker of a smile appeared upon Starscream's face and the Seeker stood up from his chair, downing the rest of his energon cube in one go. "Your assistance is appreciated," he said formally, picking up the data-pad and storing it away once more. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I must take my leave." His wings flexed and there was an eager glint in his optics as he turned to stare at the sky. Evidently the cramped atmosphere of a popular tavern had been getting to the Seeker for some time.

"I look forward to seeing you soon," Skyfire called after the already retreating Seeker, standing up hastily. His massive shadow towered over the table.

Starscream paused, optics narrowing thoughtfully as he turned slowly round to face the shuttle again. "Tell you what," he began, "are you free in two orns time?"

Skyfire blinked. "Two orns... I should think so. Why?"

The Seeker said nothing for a moment, appearing to be deep in thought. Eventually he looked up again. "I'd like you to meet some mechs," he said, waving a servo airily. "Seekers in fact... My brothers. They're vital to my research."

A sudden, uneasy feeling passed through Skyfire like a blade throughout the spark, and he couldn't help but let a slight, disapproving frown pass over his face plates. "Your brothers?" He repeated nervously. "What are you-?!"

"If I may," Starscream interrupted, his tone harsh and low. "Let me establish one last, simple condition."

Skyfire resisted the urge to point out that it would have been more appropriate for him to list conditions than the Seeker, wisely choosing to keep his mouth shut.

"On no account do you ever ask any questions about my research."By now Starscream's voice had dropped to a low hiss, his optics flickering round warily and mistrustfully, his wings taut and agitated. "I don't need unnecessary 'advertisement'."

Skyfire shook his helm exasperatedly. "But Starscream-"

"My research is none of your business," the Seeker interrupted, his optics guarded and his expression unreadable. "I may require your assistance, but I don't want you sticking your olfactory sensors where they don't belong!"

Skyfire cringed, hurt by the defensiveness within Starscream's voice, but managed to assure himself that it was completely natural. After all, it was not unknown for a few scientists to become rather protective of their work. Still, he couldn't help but feel that last part of the Seeker's reply had been rather unnecessary.

A satisfied expression passed over Starscream's face plates for a moment. Then, abruptly, he turned and stalked off, leaving Skyfire staring after him in a mix of confusion and curiosity.

* * *

Starscream flew through the air, wings slicing through the night sky and the wind sifting over his frame, deep in thought.

It disgusted him to ask for assistance, he was too proud for it. But at times like this, his curiosity had won over his pride. Hs research was too important for him. He had to find out...

All in all, Starscream felt happy with Skyfire. The large shuttle was quiet and knowledgable. He seemed obedient, and seemed unlikely to question whatever task Starscream would set him to do, especially after his parting remark. But most importantly, he seemed trustworthy. Starscream was certain of his judgement. He was not going to forget a mech who had stayed by his side on that disgusting, empty planet... when he could have left for help.

Still, Starscream was not one to give away his trust so easily, and he had to see if Skyfire was actually up to the job.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay! Got it up! Happy days! :D Had some trouble with it. *sigh* Skywarp is rapidly becoming my favourite character OF ALL TIMES! He just... writes himself. Everyone else sorta just... Seems to enjoy dumping me in mental hospital trying to get them to cooperate.

Anyway, energon cookies for the support from **akisawana**, **9aza**, and **Deezaster82**. :D :D You guys are so awesome! I... Hope this chapter's OK. :)

The energon _cake_ however goes to **Starfire201** for taking the time to beta this. ;) I will be like Red Alert otherwise. (Autobot reference! I did it! Yay!)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It felt like an incredibly long flight back to their apartment.

Skywarp remained stiffly behind Thundercracker, contemplating his brother's silence from a safe distance as they flew. Whilst the detention was a slightly annoying interference, Skywarp didn't see any reason for Thundercracker to sulk. Oh sure, the data-pads about flight werejust plain cruel, and, yes, it was Skywarp's fault for their extra cycle of excruciating boredom, but, in his own defence, Thundercracker could be even worse than the data-pads had been, and he'd never complained about it. Much.

Tentatively, the purple Seeker inched closer towards his brother, but was immediately treated with a roar of engines and a blast of heat that almost melted him. Skywarp fell back in surprise, and, his mood soured, began to dawdle slowly behind, distracting himself with slow spins and flips, deliberately forcing the other Seeker to wait for him.

It was an _incredibly _long flight home.

Indeed, it was a great relief for Skywarp when they finally reached the familiar building block that was their apartment. Transforming fluently back into his bipedal mode, he landed on the balcony. Thundercracker, of course, had already beaten him to it and was busy deactivating the security sensors around the door.

It was only then that Skywarp remembered Starscream's comm.

"Oh, TC?" He began, breaking the tense silence between them.

Thundercracker paused. "Yeah?"

"Screamer called."

A slight narrowing of the optics. The door slid open and the Seekers stepped into their small, bare apartment. "I know."

"He wanted to know if we'd like to come to Crystal City." Flopping down on the sofa as he spoke, Skywarp watched the blue Seeker intently for a reaction.

There wasn't one. His elder brother had turned calmly towards the energon dispenser and was busy filling up two cubes. "What for?" He asked, his voice oddly non-chalant. Skywarp knew better than to trust that tone.

"He didn't say, but it's probably nothing. Besides, I figured we could go. They say Crystal City's a great place! It's close to Iacon too! I mean, we could stop there for a bit and see..." Hmm, probably something boring that TC would like. "... The Iacon Hall of Records?"

Thundercracker did not appear to share Skywarp's enthusiasm, even though the thought was tempting. Balancing both cubes delicately in his hands, the blue Seeker passed one to his brother before settling down next to him, frowning slightly. "Did you tell him we're going?"

"No, but-"

"Good. Because we're not."

Horrified, although not actually surprised, Skywarp turned on his brother. "Why not?"

Thundercracker took a long, slow sip of his energon. "It's Starscream. He obviously wants something else."

"What? No he doesn't! 'C, don't be such an aft!" (Here Thundercracker glared at him) "... Sorry. 'Idiot' then. Just think about it! We can catch a break from Vos and the Academy, y'know? Don't tell me you actually like this place!"

Thundercracker shook his helm vaguely. "It's better than Altihex," he muttered under his breath. Raising his volume slightly, he turned back towards his younger brother. "'Warp, what did he say?"

Skywarp shrugged. "I just told you," he answered, grinning awkwardly. "Where've _you_ been?"

"Shut up**,**'Warp, I'm not joking. What did he say exactly?" Thundercracker pressed, gazing directly into the other's crimson optics. "And don't lie. I can always tell when you're lying. You start fluttering your wings."

Skywarp scowled, his wings quivering. "Well I can't remember it _exactly_..." He muttered, faltering.

"What. Did. He. Say?"

Skywarp fidgeted. "Alright!" He snapped. "He said it was something to do with his... Project. Studies. Y'know, scientific stuff. I didn't catch half of it." The look on his face certainly said otherwise, and Thundercracker sighed inwardly.

"We're not going**,**"he said firmly, pushing Skywarp's cube in his hands. "Drink up, I'm not letting that go to waste."

Skywarp sipped it unwillingly, optics glued pleadingly at the blue Seeker. "Aw, please 'C? I haven't seen him for vorns, I miss him."

Thundercracker looked disgusted. "He obviously doesn't miss you," he growled harshly, fighting the horrible feeling of guilt rising through him. "Otherwise you would have seen him vorns ago!"

Skywarp said nothing. Instead, he sloshed his energon around in its container, optics gazing distantly into its contents. "I'm full**,**"he complained eventually, without looking up at his elder brother's face. "You canhave the rest of it."

Thundercracker took the cube. He didn't look into Skywarp's face either, turning instead to stare resolutely out of the window. Suddenly, it felt very, very quiet.

"I really wanted to go..." Skywarp murmured. If it wasn't for the fact the room was deathly silent then Thundercracker would not have heard it at all. The blue Seeker shifted and stared determinedly in the other direction. The little slagger was playing with his emotions. He wasn't falling for it. At least, he hoped he wasn't. Already his spark was churning with guilt.

"I mean... We're still brothers, right? Even though we're not exactly like... Y'know, but we're still... Related."

Thundercracker bit back a snide remark and tried to see things through Skywarp's simple, optimistic young optics. Whilst he could understand his brother's feelings to some extent, there was still so many things he couldn't even imagine. Missing Starscream, for example.

"Tell me," he said quietly**.**"Why... Why do you think of Starscream like that? Don't you remember anything...?"

Skywarp turned from the sofa and shot him an odd look. "Of course I do," he replied curtly, and then, his tone turned lighter, teasing. "What's with all that 'Screamer's evil' stuff?" he asked, prodding Thundercracker in the arm. "I mean, you're the one who's always telling ME about family and sticking together... Why the change of spark, bro?"

For a moment, Thundercracker found himself stunned, and he could only stare at Skywarp with a disbelieving look on his face-plates. And then he felt as though his whole frame was burning in embarrassment and humiliation. Skywarp was probably joking, he could tell his brother didn't really mean what he said, but a small part of his conscience whispered at him, mocking him cruelly until he wished he could just melt away and escape his brother's increasingly concerned gaze.

Skywarp looked uneasy. "Uh... TC? Hello? Any mech home?" He reached out and made as if he was about to knock on Thundercracker's head.

The blue Seeker swatted his hand away, suddenly scowling. "Oh, fine," he sighed, arms folded a trifle defensively over his canopy and his optics glaring stubbornly away from the purple Seeker. "We'll go then, if it'll make you happy."

It did. Skywarp gave a wild whoop of triumph and threw his arms around his elder brother, nuzzling his helm against Thundercracker's despite the other Seeker's violent protests. "I knew you had a spark!" he shouted down his brother's audios. "Although you did scare me a bit there."

"Gerroff..." Thundercracker mumbled, struggling against Skywarp's weight. "You're crushing me!"

Skywarp released him, beaming. "Oh**,**yes. Oh**,**yes. I can do it. I knew it. You're losing your touch, 'Cracks. Screamer's right."

Thundercracker decided to let the new nickname pass. Something else was bothering him. "What do you mean, 'Screamer's right'?" he snapped, optics blazing.

The purple Seeker continued to grin. "You just can't resist me, can you?" he teased, ducking as Thundercracker threw him a punch. "Screamer said you were too soft-sparked!"

Thundercracker folded his arms over his cockpit and glowered menacingly. "Let's see you call me 'soft-sparked' when I wipe that stupid grin of yours right off your face-plates! And then I'll hang it up on the wall as a trophy! Do you understand?!"

Skywarp's grin only widened (even though he tried hard to disguise it) and he raised both servos into the air obediently. "Alright, you got me," he admitted grudgingly, biting back a laugh. "But I got you first. You're your own worst enemy."

Thundercracker did not reply.

* * *

If Thundercracker was perfectly honest, he did not share Skywarp's enthusiasm in flying for two whole cycles. Whilst the sights of Cybertron had truly been astounding for both him and his brother to witness, it hadn't been the most useful remedy for an aching pair of wings and thirsty tanks.

_:: TC! TC! Check this out! ::_

Thundercracker sighed softly as Skywarp suddenly banked and dropped into a slow dive, aiming straight for the unidentified city below them. Quickly, he followed suit, matching his brother's speed and altitude with relative ease. The other jet seemed to be sniggering at him, but Thundercracker paid him no notice. Instead, he turned his attention towards the blocky buildings below them, running his optics over the unremarkable landscape. _:: What is it now? ::_

Skywarp's grin was hard to miss even though he was flying in his jet mode. _:: Look at that, 'C! ::_He gasped, his voice filled with awe. _:: It's Kaon! Y'know, the gladiatorial pits? How cool is that? Two giant mechs fighting for their lives just below us! Think about it! It must be amazing! ::_

Thundercracker thought about it and found that it held no interest for him whatsoever. _:: Yes... ::_He agreed flatly, simply to humour his wing mate. _:: How very fascinating... ::_

Skywarp laughed, a trifle nervously. _:: Hey, well, I've always wanted to go and see an actual gladiator fight. Y'know... ::_

_:: 'Warp! ::_Thundercracker tried to make his glare as obvious as possible in his alt-mode. It didn't seem to get his message across. _:: It's illegal! It's dangerous! You can't go there! Unless you want to end up in the brigs! ::_

Skywarp sounded indifferent. _:: Hey, loads of people do, don't they? ::_He hovered longingly for a moment over one of the buildings, engines thrumming. _:: They just don't broadcast the fights, that's all. ::_

_:: Skywarp, you're not going. ::_Thundercracker snapped. _:: I thought you wanted to see Starscream. ::_

Skywarp nudged Thundercracker playfully. _:: Yeah, well, I'm sure Screamer would take me. ::_

There was a brief pause from the other jet, and then a low, guttural snarl enough to make a building tremble. _:: If Starscream takes you to the gladiatorial pits__**,**__I'll kill _BOTH _of you! ::_

_:: Alright, alright! ::_Skywarp complained, unwillingly peeling himself away from the dark city which had captivated his imagination. _:: Jeez, don't get your turbines in a twist! ::_

Thundercracker said nothing in reply. Instead, he began to head determinedly towards the borders of Kaon, eager to leavethis energon-thirsty city behind. Skywarp hesitated, throwing one last, reluctant scan around him, before he too, hurried straightafter his brother.

* * *

Skyfire gazed distractedly down at the organic specimen lying under his telescope, and found his thoughts too preoccupied to work.

Frustrated, he pushed the telescope aside and moved towards the window, gazing out upon the dark, starry sky and the two moons of Cybertron glowing dimly in the horizon. His processor turned to Starscream's parting remark.

_'I may require your assistance, but I don't want you sticking your olfactory sensors where they don't belong!'_

_Unnecessary_, Skyfire thought sulkily to himself**. **HE could certainly think of a much politer way of putting it. But it had raised his curiosity, and as a scientist, Skyfire found himself more than intrigued by what the Seeker was hiding. Or seemed to be hiding. Perhaps he was about to make a ground-breaking discovery, and just didn't want to give anything away.

Then what did his brothers have to do with it? Skyfire's spark lurched at the thought, as it had the first time Starscream had mentioned them. He had been alarmed, that's all. What if Starscream was conducting experiments upon his _brothers_...?!

Skyfire shook his helm before he could work himself up into a state of paranoia. No, no matter how unpredictable and hostile Starscream seemed, Skyfire didn't believe any mech with a spark would do that. Still, whilst Skyfire did not want to judge a mech so quickly, he was beginning to have his doubts...  
_:: Starscream to Skyfire. ::_

Skyfire started at the quiet voice which sounded within his helm, fumbling about until he found the switch to his comm-link frequency. _:: Skyfire here. ::_  
_:: Good. Do you remember what I asked you two orns ago? ::_

How could he not? _:: Yes. Are your brothers coming? ::_

_:: Correct. They're almost here. Meet me at the Southern Gate, as soon as you can. ::_

Short, simple instructions that left no room for argument. Skyfire shook his helm and sighed. _:: Of course. Would I need to bring anything? ::_

Brief silence. _:: What for? ::_

_:: Well... What do they like? Perhaps I should... ::_

Starscream interrupted with a short bark of laughter which left Skyfire feeling quite humiliated. _:: They don't even know you exist right now__**.**__::_There was thequiet glee in his voice of one who knew things others didn't. _:: Please, save your energon credits for something more important. ::_

Struggling to quench the suspicion and horror threatening to overtake his spark, Skyfire bit his lip. _:: Why? ::_he commed back in reply. _:: If your science experiments concern them__**, **__then surely they have the right to know- ::_

The answering comm interrupted his so quickly that Skyfire almost jumped._:: Shut the slag _up!_ ::_Starscream snarled, his voice, which had been so calm and collected before, became so alarmingly loud that Skyfire was forced to lower the volume of the frequency. _:: What did I say?! I don't want you asking any questions! This has nothing to do with you, so don't ask anything! ::_

Skyfire stared in surprise, or at least he would have if he had anyone to stare to. His processor spun with the harshness of those words. What had he done now? Was his question so bad that it was necessary to shout? Skyfire shook his helm, reconsidering his inquiry. Maybe the Seeker had misinterpreted his question as an accusation of some sort... Whatever the reason, he had obviously hit a sore circuit, and he was responsible for it.

_:: I'm sorry... ::_The shuttle finally commed back in response, trying to hide his bewilderment from his tone. _:: I... I'm afraid I forgot. I... Won't do it again. I'm sorry. ::_

Starscream did not respond immediately, but his voice was noticeably calmer when he did reply: _:: Acknowledged. Just forget about it. ::_There was a distracted pause. _:: You need to get here soon. My brothers are here. ::_

_:: I... ::_

The comm dropped dead before Skyfire could utter another syllable, and the shuttle found himself wondering exasperatedly why Starscream was doing this. Why ask him for help if he wasn't even allowed to know what he was doing? Why be so difficult and complicate things further when a perfectly rational explanation would suffice? What could possibly be so important that the Seeker was willing to sacrifice his own brothers forit?

There were just so many questions. And Skyfire, being a scientist, did not like to leave questions unanswered.

* * *

Starscream had changed, Thundercracker was sure of that.

Instead of transforming and landing as he probably should have done, he chose instead to hover slowly down to the ground, dawdling in his expressionless alt-mode just to observe his elder brother. Starscream stared directly back, arms folded over his chest plates and his face-plates devoid of any emotion.

He was older, definitely, perhaps a little bit taller too, but his wings were not as perked as they had once been. Thundercracker found himself chuckling quietly; he would not have been surprised if Starscream had trouble looking after himself. Ironic that the one who tries to be the most independent is also the one who is more reliant on others.

Transforming in a swift swirl of wings, he lowered himself down to the ground, his movements measured and controlled. Out of habit, his wings flared outwards in a dazzling display of confidence and pride, as one most often did in the vain, furiously competitive city of Vos. Starscream raised an optical ridge in response.

"That was unnecessary," he commented flatly, his optics tracing the beautiful blue wings with a thoroughly unimpressed glare that continued to burn heatedly even after the other Seeker had lowered his wings.

However, before Thundercracker could reply, Skywarp came hurtling through the air, engines roaring with power and showing no sign of slowing even as he came spiraling down towards the city. And then, mere mechanometers from the ground, he transformed, smashing straight into the road with such a thunderous crash that even Thundercracker flinched. A cloud of dust and debris exploded from the ground. Cracks ran through the road like a web.

Starscream vented a heavy air of exasperation. "But that," he decided, as several helms swung round in their direction, "even more so."

Skywarp grinned and spread his arms wide, completely ignoring the cracks along the road which appeared uncannily similar to the marks of a bullet striking glass. "I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed, and pounced in for a strangling hug that almost sent both Seekers pitching backwards. "Aw, **'**Screams! It's been ages!"

Starscream coughed, valiantly fighting his way out of Skywarp's clutches, his face-plates screwed up in disgust. But there was an unmistakable flash of relief glowing within his crimson optics and, if it was possible, happiness. Thundercracker found himself smirking quietly. No matter what Starscream did, his optics never lied.

And then, all of a sudden, he felt something.

It started with nothing but a short flare, little snatches of emotions that he knew weren't his. But then it grew. He could feel it. The soft warmth and comfort of being connected with another through their soul, the thrum of another spark, another conscience... He felt Skywarp, his younger brother's joy and infectious optimism drifting into his spark like clouds caught in the wind. Immediately, he realized what was going on, and his spark seemed to pulse faster in response.

Their trine bond was trying to re-establish itself.

It spread between the two younger brothers first, bathing them in the gentle, golden light of each other's presence. And then, slowly, cautiously, it began to reach out, searching for the third, the Leader. For Starscream.

Thundercracker could feel it, couldalmost see inside his head what was going on. Starscream's spark hummed quietly, the bond unfurling around it like a golden wisp of smoke, gentle and smooth. He felt the first few strands of it, clasping around the third spark, and then...

It was like flying full-speed into a building. Crushing, brutal and painful. Thundercracker heard himself gasp out loud as the warmth of the bond shattered into smithereens upon contact, the last remnants of comfort fading like a dream in the morning. He could feel Skywarp's spark disappearing from his reach, and suddenly, he was left alone, a strange type of chill settling over his frame that no heating system in the world could warm. A slight tremor ran through his wings, and he bowed his helm, taking a moment to re-compose himself and grow accustomed to the loneliness within his spark.

When he finally looked up, Skywarp had already released Starscream and stood a few paces away from him, optics wide open with hurt confusion. They didn't even need a bond to read the question that was scrawled over his face:

_"__Why did it happen again? Why won't it ever work?! What went wrong this time__? __What's going on?__!__"_

Thundercracker had a feeling he knew the answer. His optics shifted towards their eldest brother, and he knew he was right. Starscream's face-plates were stony. If his optics held any trace of joy before, it was all but gone, leaving something cold and dark and burning. And it was directed straight back at Thundercracker.

Before either of them could speak however, they were interrupted by another thrum of engines, this one decidedly deeper than the usual roar of a Seeker's. All three jets turned, and there stood the tallest Cybertronian Thundercracker had ever met**: **a huge, white shuttle with soft blue optics and the awkward smile of one who wasn't sure if he should be where he is. Despite his overwhelming height, it soon became clear to Thundercracker that this mech did not have the nature to inflict harm. He relaxed his taut wings, still struggling to re-compose himself.

It was Starscream who spoke first, stepping forwards naturally for introductions, his face-plates had smoothed out into a polite, neutral smile which held no meaning whatsoever.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker," he stated, fixing them both with a warning glare, "this is my colleague, Skyfire." His gaze shifted meaningfully towards Thundercracker. "He's a biologist."

Skyfire looked as though he was about to say something, but seemed to settle with a vague smile. Thundercracker found himself too distracted to smile back. Instead, he shot Starscream a fierce look, alarmed and suspicious. "Biologist?"

Skyfire's smile faded away and he shifted uncomfortably. "Yes," he answered haltingly, before Starscream could speak. The shuttle looked uneasy. "But mostly I study the biology of life forms we find on other planets. I'm also an explorer."

Skywarp's face-plates immediately shifted from uncertain to impressed, appearing completely oblivious towards his brothers' hardly subtle glares. "Exploring?" he asked, grinning excitedly. Either he was capable of light-speed recovery, or else he was a disturbingly better actor than both Thundercracker and Starscream put together. "On Cybertron or to other planets?"

Skyfire blinked, and then a warm smile spread across his face-plates. "Occasionally I visit places like Yuss, where mechs are not as technologically advanced as us," he began enthusiastically, "but most of the time Starscream and I are off-world, studying newly discovered planets or exploring the uncharted regions of othergalaxies..."

As Skyfire continued, distracted, Thundercracker took the chance to abandon the conversation and turned angrily towards his eldest brother, wings flared out from either side of him menacingly,

"There was no fragging need for that!"he growled, keeping his voice low so that Skyfire wouldn't notice. "A biologist?! What do you plan on doing?!"

Starscream looked at him coolly, his optics glowering with disdain. "I know you have your... problems with science, Thundercracker," he retorted, arms folded across his cockpit. "But this is my research**.**All I need is your full cooperation, and I will never interfere with your life again."

The smugness which had emanated from Starscream as he spoke was so... infuriating, that the blue Seeker had to restrain himself from punching his brother in the face-plates. He had predicted Thundercracker's reaction, and he had decided to continue regardless. He was doing this _on purpose_.

With visible effort, the blue Seeker managed to swallow the harsh remark that had been desperate to launch itself into Starscream's face-plates and looked away, fuming. Instead, his gaze settled upon Skyfire, and a new thought crossed his processor.

"The shuttle," he muttered, risking another quick glance at the other scientist. For a moment he was sure the shuttle was staring at him**, **too. "Your colleague... It's not like you to trust someone so openly."

Starscream snarled maliciously. "Yes... I've learnt my lesson**,**" he replied, spitting out the last word as though it was poisonous. His optics never left Thundercracker's for a klick.

It was perhaps fortunate that Skyfire and Skywarp chose this moment to interrupt, never giving Thundercracker the chance to answer, if he could even think of anything to say. For a horrifying moment, the blue Seeker wondered if his brief conversation with Starscream had beenoverheard, but as far as he could see**,**there was nothing about either mechwhich suggested theyhad heardanything. Instead, it was Skywarp who spoke, his face-plates sporting his usual, cheerful grin.

"How 'bout we go for a drink?" He suggested, casually slinging an arm around Thundercracker's neck. "Screamer! Know any good bars around?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts...? Sorry that it's a bit lengthy. I... tend to write long chapters. At least that's what I think. -_-


End file.
